The invention relates to sealing arrangements. More specifically, the invention relates to sealing arrangements for sealing against movable panels such as in motor vehicle bodies. In embodiments of the invention to be described in more detail below, the invention is applied to a movable panel consisting of a slidable window glass in a motor vehicle body.